


Don't read over her shoulder

by emmahogany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Cute, Fifty Shades of Grey bashing, Fluff, Greg walks in on Sherlock and John, Humor, Molly reads Glee fanfiction, Multi, it's explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahogany/pseuds/emmahogany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god.</p><p>Molly was reading porn.</p><p>Molly was reading gay porn.</p><p>Sweet, innocent Molly Hooper was reading hardcore erotica with a straight expression on her face.</p><p>(or the one were Molly is reading explicit Glee fanfiction and Greg reads it over her shoulder)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't read over her shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was soooo much fun to write... Please enjoy! 
> 
> Questions, remarks, criticism, etc. feel free to comment! xxxx 
> 
> PS: I'm not sure about the rating, and decided for Teen eventually but please keep in mind that there might be a scene that can be considered as Mature (Molly IS reading explicit Fanfics)... Please comment if I should change the rating and I'll be glad to do so! :)

Don’t let anyone tell you else, desk duty was boring. Greg sighed and stretched his arms. Sherlock made a mess of the case. Technically he solved it, as usual, but the paperwork was always for him. The creative ways Sherlock obtained the evidence were difficult to explain in an official report. They forced Greg to be creative himself with formulating everything. At this rate, he could become a professional writer. _The adventures of Sherlock Holmes._ Greg snorted. No, that job was reserved for John. His blog was hilarious.

Greg really needed that autopsy report. Molly still had it. He could just send a text to let her know, but it was almost lunchtime anyway. Whistling, and glad with the excuse to stretch his legs, he decided to get the report himself.

After knocking he entered the morgue. Molly was there, staring intently at her phone with a serious expression on her face. She was completely obvious the the rest of the world, Greg doubted she heared him knock.

Out of curiousity Greg looked over her shoulder. She was reading. Scrolling slowly through the document on her phone.

_… his forhead was covered in a small layer of sweat. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned. Blaine traced softly the outstrech of his lips. ‘Your mouth… Oh god, you don’t know how good you are looking now baby, your mouth was made for this. Made for sucking my cock.’ Kurt moaned again…_

Greg blinked. Unsure if he read that correctly.

_… Blaine closed his eyes and shuddered. Orgasm making his knees weak…_

Oh my god.

Molly was reading porn.

Molly was reading _gay_ porn.

Sweet, innocent Molly Hooper was reading hardcore erotica with a straight expression on her face.

Greg must have made some noise because Molly turned her head. Her face suddenly a lot closer than Greg expected. She let out a little startled sound.

‘Greg!’

‘Molly, sorry I...’ Greg felt his cheeks colouring, ‘I came for the autopsy file, and I saw you reading and I was curious and...’

‘Oh, Oh.’ She stared at her phone and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink, ‘I… well...’ She chuckled softly, a bit embarrassed, ‘I wish I could say that I can explain but I just… can’t.’

‘Oh.’ Greg really didn’t know what to say to that. Christ. This situation looked a bit like the time he walked in on his roommate wanking back in uni. An image he certainly could have lived without.

‘It’s not just sex scenes, although those make it better. Plus this one was fairly mild, just a blowjob...’

Gregs eyes widened. Brain still stuck on the fact how easily the word blowjob came out of Mollys mouth. With lips that were pink and soft looking. And Greg _really should stop that thought._

‘That… Really sounded better in my head.’ She flushed and practically shoved the file in Gregs hands.

‘... Thanks… I’m just gonna...’ Greg pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the door. ‘Yeah.’ He bumped against a table and almost pushed over a chair. Softly cursing and still blushing he made it out of the room. 

* * *

Greg really should have seen this coming.

It was meant to be actually. The unresolved sexual tension between Sherlock and John was palpable. There was even a betting pool going. The way they looked at eachother just made everyone yell _oh just kiss alread_ y.

But for the love of god, why did it had to be on his desk?

‘You’re going to clean _everything_.’ Greg screamed through the door of his own office. A muffled laugh was the answer, followed by a moan.

Christ.

‘Scratch that… You’re going to pay for a whole new desk you hear that, Sherlock?’

More giggleling. Greg was fairly certain he heared John saying _shut up Sherlock_ , before the moaning began again.

Nope.

Greg turned around and stalked away. Almost bumping into Anderson.

‘Are you okay sir?’

Greg wanted to answer but got interrupted by a loud shout coming from his office. They stared at each other, horrified.

‘I’m going to need a drink.’ Said Greg while massaging his temples.

* * *

The next day there was a box of donuts with a _sorry for shagging on your desk_ card.

* * *

‘Hi Greg.’

‘Hello Molly, donut?’

Molly gladly took a pink donut out of the box, ‘special occasion?’

‘No, not really… Apology of Sherlock.’

‘Sherlock?’

‘Well, of John actually… Most likely.’

‘What have they done now?’ Asked Molly, nibbling on the sweet snack.

‘You haven’t heard? I would have thought everyone knew by now. Caught them shagging in my office yesterday, on _my desk_.’

‘Oh,’ Molly stared, ‘it was about time.’

‘But _why_ on my desk?’

‘Heat of the moment?’ Molly chuckled.

Greg glared, ‘It’s not funny, I can never unsee that image now… I’m supposed to work in there!’

Molly stared at her donut, ‘Who was on top?’

 _What_?

‘What?’

Molly looked like a dear in headlights, ‘I said that out loud?’

‘Uhm.’

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I need to go...’ She turned around, ‘Thanks for the donut!’

‘For the record!’

Molly looked back over her shoulder.

Greg let a teasing grin appear on his face, ‘It was John.’

He wasn’t prepared for the the way she inhaled and the lipbiting his comment had as result. God, the image turned her on. Her eyes were burning and her cheeks turned that lovely shade of pink again.

Greg was in trouble.

* * *

The next time Greg saw Molly, she was staring at her phone. Instead of reading over her shoulder he cleared his throat.

‘Reading again?’ His tone just that slightly teasing.  

‘Yes.’

‘What is it about?’

Molly looked at her phone, then back at Greg, ‘I’m not sure you could handle the truth.’

Dear lord.

‘Is it like… Fifty Shades of Grey?’ The biggest mistake as birthday present for his wife… In his defence, they recommended it in the bookshop.

‘No.’ Molly looked offended, ‘No, it’s not at all like fifty shades of grey. That relationship is abusive and unrealistic. And the worst thing is that women and girls actually accept that this is the way how it’s supposed to be. For the record: it’s not. There are way better and realistic sex scenes online...’

‘Really?’

‘Yes!’

After that Molly goes into a rant about how Fifty Shades is a wrong image for the BDSM world. And that aftercare was something that wasn’t advisable but necessary.

It was kinda endearing.

* * *

'How do you accomplish keeping a straight face?’

They were having lunch together. It turned out to be a habit actually. After realising he just couldn’t eat at his desk anymore, _thank you very much Sherlock_ , he visited the cafeteria more often. He and Molly started chatting and this question was on his mind for a few days.

‘I read so much I don’t get affected anymore. After a while you just, get used to it I guess?' She smiled, 'Sometimes mature scenes belong into the story, it makes it realistic. Also, all the work is fanmade. So it's interesting to read about different views made by different fans.' 

‘So what are you reading about?'

'Mostly about Glee, sometimes Doctor Who. ’

‘You watch Doctor Who?’

Molly smiled widely, ‘Yes, I adore Ten. The chemistry with Rose is just amazing.’

_God she has an adorable smile._

‘The new episode is this saturday on BBC… Do you want to watch it together? I can cook something... They say my lasagna is delicious.’

_Did he just asked her out?_

She beamed, ‘I’d like that.’

Greg smiled back, ‘It’s a date.’

 

 


End file.
